KŁAMSTWO KRASNOLUDA
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Illyria.


KŁAMSTWO KRASNOLUDA

Illyria

Nie powinno mnie tu być. Powinienem być tam, na zewnątrz, w ścisku, lub na forcie z Aragornem, Legolasem i ludźmi Rohanu, zawijając toporem, by ścinać nadpływającą falę sił Sarumana, a nie zakopany w tej jaskini, bezużyteczny i wściekły, chociażbym nigdy już, nie miał ujrzeć jej w całym majestacie. Ale, jestem zmuszony zostać w tej jaskini, obok młodej dzieweczki – nie może mieć więcej, jak osiem lat wedle ludzkiej rachuby – która nieustannie gaworzy; o ślicznych źrebakach z gwiazdkami na czole, o paradach koni z dzwonkami na grzywach, i o letnich jarmarkach, kiedy to wplatała astry w swe, złociste loki, i śmiała się tańcząc ze swoim ojcem. Odjechał, poinformowała mnie, wraz z jej wujkami i kuzynem, w kompanii Lorda Erkenbranda. Jej głos był wysilony i ściszony, gdy mówiła o tym, a mimo to, była w nim i nuta dumy. Wtedy, nagle zaczęła mi mówić o jej towarzyszach zabaw, i grach, w które grali na stepie dolin Zachodniej Bruzdy, i jej głos znowu zadźwięczał, radośniejszy i pełen zapału. Ponad pluskaniem wody, dawało się słyszeć cichą, niepewną i strachliwą wymianę zdań, akcentowaną co jakiś czas przez płacz dzieci, lecz żaden hałas bitewny z zewnątrz nie zakłócił spokoju jaskini. Kiedy moich oczu nie przyciąga ziejące wejście do jaskini, zaludnione przez Lorda Eomera, Gamlinga Starego i wszystkiego co pozostało z ich kompanii, nie mogę oprzeć się spoglądaniu z zachwytem na połyskujące ściany i filary wokół mnie, podziwiając iskrzenie pochodni, ześlizgujące się po wygładzonym marmurze. Może to, to utrzymujące się poczucie spokoju, pozwoliło tej, małej obok mnie zachowywać się, jakby jej życie pozbawione było nienawiści i terroru. Dziewczynka uchwyciła mój, elficki płaszcz, małymi rączkami.

- Panie Krasnoludzie - wyszeptała. – A czy ty masz konie?

Spojrzałem na nią. Jej oczy były szerokie ze strachu, a twarz tak biała, jak wilgotny marmur za nią.

- Nie dziewczyno, Krasnoludy i konie, są nazbyt podobni do muła, żeby do siebie przywyknąć.

Zachichotała, wysoki, zduszony śmiech.

- Mój wujek Leof miał muła, którego, w tajemnicy nazywał teściową! Pokręciłem głową zdegustowany, i spojrzałem gdzie indziej, lecz dzieweczka, wciąż, wytrwale ignorowała moje, źle skrywane zniecierpliwienie. Wtedy ta, krótka, iluzoryczna cisza została przerwana przez wybuch głosów, krzyków i szczęku broni, dolatujący ze ścisku na zewnątrz, poprzez długie, nużące korytarze w głębi jaskini, dźwięki były odległe i niewyraźne, lecz alarmujące i złowróżbne. Ludzie się zaniepokoili, a uchodźcy, jak jeden mąż, wraz odwrócili oczy w stronę wyjścia z jaskiń. Dzieweczka skończyła wyrzucanie potoków słów, na jednym oddechu, i także zagapiła się w to miejsce, spięta na całym ciele. Sprężona. Twarze mężczyzn były ponure, gdy dobywali mieczy i unosili tarcze. Sięgnąłem po moje topory i zacząłem wstawać. Chciałem wiedzieć co spowodowało takie poruszenie, ale dziewczynka ciągle stała, desperacko wczepiona w mój płaszcz, jej małe ręce, gniotły mój płaszcz, ciągnąc i ściskając go nieświadomie. Mój wzrok na chwilę spoczął na moich rękach, krwi i brudzie, które pokrywały moje kostki, na żyłach, powstających pod skórą. Wtedy spojrzałem na ręce dzieweczki, małe, różowe, brudne palce… - Wujek Leof, obiecał mi klaczkę od jego gniadej klaczy. Wiedział, że kocham ją bardziej niż wszystkie inne. Jest piękna i łagodna, i zna mnie…" …zdawały się takie kruche, takie bezbronne, stworzone do zbierania polnych kwiatków, i głaskania miękkich, końskich grzyw. – …i wujek powiedział, że mogę mieć źrebaka, ale ojciec powiedział, że jest za płochliwy dla mnie, i, że jestem jeszcze za mała. To wujek powiedział, że mogę dostać klaczkę od jego gniadej klaczy, żeby pojechać na letnią paradę. Powiedział mi to, zanim odjechał z księciem Theodredem. Jej szerokie, szaro – niebieskie oczy, co chwila niepewnie spoglądały w stronę wejścia i strzegących go ponurych ludzi. Za każdym razem, gdy jej wzrok tam zabłądził, jej słowa szybciej potykały się w swym biegu, jakby niepokoiła się, że nie wypowie wszystkiego, co ma do opowiedzenia, albo, że jej głos nie zmyje strachu, który zawisł w powietrzu, gęsty i gorzki, i nie pozwoli zapomnieć o nadciągającej ruinie, leżącej tuż, za bramą jaskini.

- A wujek Leof, pozwolił mi pojechać z nim, na Śmigłoskrzydłym. To jego czarny ogier, wysoki i szybki, i bałabym się go, jakby wujka Leofa nie było ze mną. Nikomu nie pozwala zbliżyć się do Śmigłoskrzydłego, bo to bojowy rumak, nieufny i bardzo silny. Ale wujek pozwolił mi jechać z nim, ten, jeden raz, w dzień, w którym umarła mama i moja nowonarodzona siostra. A ty masz siostry, panie krasnoludzie?

Ludzie stoją w zbitej formacji, ich włócznie i miecze w pogotowiu, żyjąca, oddychająca tarcza swego ludu. Niski pomruk wystraszonych rozmów, zastąpił teraz, niemal histeryczny jazgot i niekontrolowane łkania, gdy ludzie uciekali głębiej do jaskiń, ślizgając się na kamieniach i brodząc przez lodowate potoki, w pośpiechu. Zdecydowałem, ze nie mogę zostać dłużej. Spojrzałem na dziewczynkę obok, myśląc kiedy mogę przerwać jej wytrwały monolog, i oderwałem jej ręce od mego płaszcza.

- Matka powiedziała, że mogę mu nadać imię, ale dziecko było dziewczynką, i ona zmarła, rano. Była mała i brzydka, nie tak, jak konie, kiedy się urodzą, są piękne i…

- Idź ze swoimi, dziewczyno. – powiedziałem – Idź. Musze dołączyć do ludzi Lorda Eomera.

- …i dlatego nie nadałam imienia dziecku. Wyszeptała bez tchu, i wtedy, bez zmiany prędkości ani, wysokości głosu –

- Panie krasnoludzie, zostań ze mną, proszę. Nie mam nikogo i się boje. Proszę, nie odchodź, proszę, panie krasnoludzie proszę…

Teraz już łzy miała w oczach i głos się jej załamywał. Gapiłem się na nią, w niedowierzaniu. Byłem niczym innym, jak tylko dziwną, obcą figurą, siedzącą z dala od rannych wojowników Rohanu, ale ona nie była wcale onieśmielona moim milczeniem, i zupełnie nieświadoma różnicy między jej a moją rasą. Może tym, co ją do mnie przyciągnęło była zwykła, dziecięca ciekawość, a może to był strach, lub samotność, dość, że w końcu, miałem jej niepodważalną ufność, składającą jej ostatni skrawek nadziei w moich rękach, a ja zupełnie nie wiedziałem, jak jej powiedzieć, że moc zakończenia tego piekła nie należy do mnie. Patrzyłem, jak łka w miękki materiał płaszcza, jej wąskie, szczupłe ramiona drżą z każdym oddechem. Dotknąłem jej policzka i uniosłem jej twarz w moją stronę.

- Czekaj, dziewczyno. – Zacząłem głosem, którego rzadko używałem poza kręgiem moich krewnych. – Nie mogę z tobą zostać. Mój obowiązek leży tam, z ludźmi walczącymi dla króla. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z niedowierzania i grozy, spojrzenie, kogoś, kto bezradnie patrzy, jak jego ufność zostaje zdradzona, a nadzieja wyśmiana. Sięgnąłem do mego worka, i wyjąłem miękką, skórzaną torebkę, w której ukrywałem dar Pani, podczas, gdy jej oczy śledziły każdy mój ruch.

Wpatrzyłem się w znużenie i strach, które splamiły jej wzrok. Głęboko w sercu tego dziecka pozostawała ostatnia, uparta, iskra niewinności, zdolności do uwierzenia w opowieści na dobranoc, w instynktowny uścisk, w serdeczne pocałunki, w niewymuszony śmiech, i w bezkresne sny. Poczułem, że jeśli mógłbym oszczędzić jej utraty, tego, bezcennego okruchu dzieciństwa, to załagodzi część okrucieństwa czynu, którego musze teraz dokonać – opuszczenia jej.

Włożyłem w jej dłoń sakiewkę.

- Ale chcę, żebyś przechowała to dla mnie. Ciągnąłem, otwierając woreczek. – Bo wrócę po to. Muszę iść, ale tylko na chwilę; wrócę po ciebie. Nie będziesz sama.

Zerknęła do środka. Włosy Pani zalśniły w nikłym świetle jaskini, jakby obdarzone własnym, silnym blaskiem.

- To piękne – wyszeptała. – Co to? Czy to złoto?

- Zgadza się, to złoto. I to, najbardziej drogocenne ze wszystkich. – odparłem z powagą.

- To są włosy pani elfów, pani wielkiej potęgi i piękna. W swej łaskawości podarowała mi trzy, swoje, złote włosy, a każdy zawierający cząstkę jej mocy. One spełnią twoje trzy życzenia. Trzy włosy, trzy życzenia.

- Trzy życzenia? – wyszeptała, gapiąc się z napięciem w zawartość woreczka.

Młoda kobieta, nosząca brązowy fartuch i torbę na zioła, podeszła do nas spiesznie, jej wymęczona, zaniepokojona twarz rozjaśniła się nieco, na widok dziewczynki.

- Frega! – zawołała. – Frega chodź! Czemu nie jesteś z innymi dziećmi? Chodź! Musimy się spieszyć!

Oczy dziewczynki oderwały się od woreczka i zwarły z moimi. W tych szarych krążkach była olbrzymia obfitość spokoju, i wiary, kiedy wyszeptała.

- Bądź pozdrowiony, panie krasnoludzie. I nagle, powstała, schylając się nad moim ramieniem – ucieszyłem się, że elficki płaszcz złagodził zimną, nieprzyjemną twardość mojego pancerza – pocałowała mój policzek, mokry i ciepły oddech na mojej brodzie.

– Bądź bezpieczny.

Wstała i pośpieszyła do kobiety, która nie dała rady do nas podejść, bo powstrzymał ją ciągły napływ tłumu pacjentów i lekarzy. Kobieta podniosła ją na ręce i odeszła prędko. Zniknęły za filarem, ginąc w strumieniu złotych włosów, lśniących w świetle pochodni. Zarzuciłem topory i wstałem. Stary medyk, który mnie opatrzył, rzucił mi spojrzenie lecz, ponieważ właśnie opatrywał poważniej rannego, nic nie rzekł. Teren blisko wejścia był już opuszczony. Dopiero co zagaszone ogniska, porzucone posłania, i rozrzucone przedmioty, zaścielały piaszczystą podłogę. Kiedy wspinałem się nieco zaginającą się ścieżką ku wyjściu, słyszałem hałasy, które stawały się coraz głośniejsze i ostrzejsze. Pan Eomer, ledwie mnie zauważył, kiedy stanąłem przy nim. Rozprawiał właśnie z Gamlingiem i kapitanem łuczników, który mówił o mało znanych korytarzach, gdzie mogliby się ukryć i wciągnąć wroga w pułapkę; desperackie plany, zrodzone jedynie z upartej nadziei. Spojrzałem na ponurych ludzi wokoło, na ich proste kolczugi, i skórzane pancerze, na ich miecze i włócznie nie ozdobione i wyglądające na nietrwałe. Jeśli wróg znajdzie drogę do jaskiń, stołp zostanie otoczony, i król, i Aragorn, i Legolas i wszyscy ludzie, spotkają się ze swym końcem. Jeśli wróg dostanie wejście do jaskini, jakąż nadzieję będą mieć ci ludzie na odparcie armii uruków i ludzi, zbrojnych w broń, która z łatwością rozpłata krasnoludzki hełm? Skłamałem małej dziewczynce, kiedy ją zostawiłem. Nie wrócę, by odebrać dar Pani. Będzie sama, kiedy ostatnia tama runie, i jej mały, radosny świat łagodnookich kobyłek, i rozbawionych źrebaków, letnich tańców, i zimowych kuligów zginie, w najbardziej gorzki i okrutny sposób. We mnie złożyła swoją ufność, a ja jej skłamałem. Nie nauczyłem jej niczego o nienawiści, która ją z pewnością zniszczy, straszna, nieodparta, lecz prawdziwa. Zamiast tego, okłamałem ją. Mam nadzieje, że mi wybaczy.

Epilog

- I wtedy gdy usłyszałem wołania „Erkenbrand! Erkenbrand za Marchię!",

wiedziałem, że to nie wrogowie dostali się do jaskiń! Ocaliłeś nas panie! Błogosławiony bądź!

- Król wyjechał z twierdzy, z kompanią, a Aragorn z Legolasem byli z nim…

- …odbyła się prędka narada między Gandalfem i Lordem Erkenbrandem, i od tamtej pory galopowaliśmy bez wytchnienia…

- Panie krasnoludzie! – Wysoki głosik zatrzymał mnie, i okręciłem się by odnaleźć jego źródło wśród zgiełku rodzin, ponownie połączonych. – Panie krasnoludzie! Tam! Patrz tato, tam!

Wtedy zobaczyłem ją, ciągle brudną, ciągle bardzo bladą, lecz rozpromienioną teraz uśmiechem najczystszego szczęścia. Takiego, jakie znają tylko bardzo młodzi. Ramiona zarzuciła na szyję wysokiego, brodatego człowieka, którego oczy, choć zdradzające przebyte niespokojne noce i dni pełne znużenia, lśniły jasno, i z wyraźnym podobieństwem do tych, jego córki. Kiedy znaleźli się ledwie o dziesięć kroków ode mnie, zsunęła się z jego ramion, i pobiegła do mnie wołając –

- To prawda! To prawda!

Zatrzymała się, schwyciła mnie za rękę, i włożyła mi w dłoń skórzany woreczek, po czym zatrzymała rękę w uścisku obu, swoich dłoni.

- Miałeś racje! Te włosy, spełniły moje życzenia.

- Cieszy mnie, żeś nie zwątpiła w moje słowa, dziewczyno. – zauważyłem sucho. Zaśmiała się, i skinęła, żebym pochylił się, by mogła szepnąć mi coś na ucho. Uchwyciłem uśmiech jej ojca, i jego roześmiane oczy, ale pochyliłem się do niej.

- Miałam dwa życzenia. – oznajmiła z wielką powagą. – Więc ciągle masz dla siebie jedno.

- To miło z twej strony. A o co prosiłaś?

- Prosiłam, żeby ojciec wrócił do mnie, i, o ciebie, żeby ci się nic nie stało. – Odrzekła z dumą. – Czyż nie dobrze wykorzystałam moje życzenia?

- Doprawdy, dobrze je wykorzystałaś, dziecko. – odpowiedziałem pokornie.

- Cieszę się, że nie życzyłaś sobie białego konia, na własność.

- Panie krasnoludzie! – Ofuknęła mnie, nim powróciła do swego, konspiracyjnego tonu. – Na co zużyjesz swoje życzenie?

Zawahałem się chwilę, spoglądając na mury i filary i łuki, i marmur połyskujący diamentowo, i na lśniący granit. Wtedy spojrzałem prosto w oczy małej dzieweczki, promienne, jak para klejnotów, które pochwyciły esencję słońca w swe głębiny.

- Chciałbym – powiedziałem – gdy już wszystko będzie bezpieczne, móc wrócić tutaj, do tego, pięknego, cudownego miejsca, i móc patrzeć na jego piękno.

Koniec


End file.
